Después de todos estos años
by little tigress
Summary: Por mucho tiempo he pensado en la forma de decírselo, pero no es como llegar un día en el desayuno y decir "Hola linda, hace más de diez años que te engaño, nuestro matrimonio está compuesto sobre mentiras y conozco a unos maestros de Kung fu muertos hace más de quinientos años" Si le dijera algo así me castraría en la primera oportunidad, quizás mientras duermo, no lo sé.


**Hola**

**Primero que nada quisiera aclarar que este es un one shot continuación de mi anterior fic "Místico presente, errores del pasado y oportunidades para el futuro", si el caso es que ese fic les ha gustado entonces están en el lugar correcto :D**

**Segundo, me gustaría agradecer a todos los que anteriormente me han apoyado con el fic "M.P.E.P.O.F", lo siento, pero el nombre del fic es muy largo para repetirlo cada rato XD**

**Tercero, yo hubieraa querido subir eel fci antes, pero la mayoria sabemos que eso no era posible por los recientes problemas en la pagina... ¿Que? No me miren a mí XD**

**cuarto,y último, ahora si lo prometo, me gustaría recordarles que **_**Kung fu panda pertenece a Dreamworks**_** y contra eso nada se puede hacer... Claro que se aceptan voluntarios si desean "visitar" los estudios Mujajajajajajajajajaja...**

**Espero les guste :)**

**Después de todos estos años:**

…**Cole…**

Todo había cambiado mucho en estos años. No solo el mundo, sino nosotros mismos… Ahora estamos casados, y hace un tiempo que un hermoso regalo llego a nuestras vidas. Un cachorro de pelaje blanco y ojos verdes, como los míos. No podría haber pedido nada más. Mi vida ha ido sobre ruedas desde el día en que volví a mi hogar, a mi tiempo…

Desde hace mucho tiempo dirijo mi propia cadena de Dojos por todo el país. Entreno aun y planeo transmitirle esas enseñanzas a mi retoño. El joven Teo, mi bebe y de mi amada tigresa de ojos de fuego y pelaje de nieve.

Y aun después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos me siento culpable cada vez que hablo con ella. No puedo ignorar el hecho de que por años le he mentido, o al menos he ocultado la verdad…

Por cierto, mi nombre es Cole, ¿Me recuerdan? El joven y apuesto tigre que aprendió kung fu de los legendarios maestros de Jade. Una vez salve al valle de la paz, de un león oscuro ¿No se acuerdan?...

Bueno, el punto es que ahora tengo treinta y tres años, y aun después de todo ese tiempo no le he dicho a Zoey que tengo la capacidad de volver en el tiempo, ni le he hablado de mis aventuras, ni de nada… Me siento mal por dejarla completamente en la oscuridad respecto a mi pasado, mi pasado oculto.

Por mucho tiempo he pensado en la forma de decírselo, pero no es como llegar un día en el desayuno y decir "Hola linda, hace más de diez años que te engaño, nuestro matrimonio está compuesto sobre mentiras y conozco a unos maestros de Kung fu muertos hace más de quinientos años" Si le dijera algo así me castraría en la primera oportunidad, quizás mientras duermo, no lo sé.

Me revuelvo en la cama… La suave y cálida manta me cubre el cuerpo, me muevo un poco, cuando de pronto siento algo moviéndose junto a mi pierna… Me sobresalto y dirijo mi mano hacia allá, entonces vuelvo a sentir aquel roce, y lo toco. Zoey re retuerce a mi lado, coloca su mano en mi cara y murmura que la deje en paz.

Arqueo la ceja. Miro el reloj digital que está en la mesa de noche y veo la hora "8:00 am." Gruño…Ahhhhjjjjj, es muy temprano. Sujeto una almohada y me la pongo encima de la cara para evitar la luz del sol que se cuela por las cortinas. A veces creo que eso de ser vampiro y odiar a muerte la luz solar matutina no es solo cosa de adolescentes.

Un molesto pitido me taladra la cabeza, es el despertador…

Me doy la vuelta y abrazo con fuerza la almohada. Algo me golpea un costado, sé que es Zoey, pero prefiero ignorarla.

-despierta, gato flojo- me gruñe ella y me da otro golpe en las costillas, leve, pero efectivo.

-Ya voy, mamá- digo con la voz ahogada por la almohada.

Vuelto a sentir su puño, esta vez en mí estómago. Suelto algo de aire, luego de fingir que me retuerzo me levanto un poco, me incorporo en la cama, solo para ver que Zoey sigue tirada en la cama. Le golpeo con la almohada en la cara, eso y más merece por obligarme a despertar.

-Cole, ya basta-gruñe ella, aunque su voz ni siquiera se entiende por el cojín en su cara.

Se levanta y, después de darme un soberano golpe, se para de la cama y se dirige al baño.

…

Ahora Zoey y yo estamos sentados en la mesa del comedor, desayunando mientras él bebé sigue dormido. Comemos algo de fruta picada con miel de maple y tomamos jugo de soya con sabor a… algo, no me gusta la soya y a duras penas me trago esta cosa.

-Zoey-comienzo a decir un poco indeciso, la verdad quisiera que hubiera una forma más fácil de hacer esto. Ella me mira directo a los ojos como diciendo "¿Qué?"-Tengo algo importante que decirte…

Ella parece escuchar atentamente, aunque eso me da más inseguridad. Va a pensar que me volví loco, pero si no es ahora ¿Cuando?

-Veras, hace mucho tiempo que he querido presentarte a unos amigos-le digo en voz baja.- ¿Recuerdas a los seis invitados de la boda?¿Esos que se habían sentado hasta atrás?

-¿Te refieres al panda, a la tigresa y a los demás que usaban ropas de hace mil años?-me cuestiona ella con sarcasmo.-Si, los recuerdo- confiesa encogiéndose de hombros.

-bueno… ellos… Me invitaron a una pequeña reunión, y quería que tu vinieras conmigo-digo mientras me rasco la nuca.

-claro, pero al menos déjame llamar a mi madre para que cuide a Teo-ella sonríe y cuando termina de comer se retira a ver a Teo.

En cuanto ella se va, dejo caer el contenido de mi vaso sobre el desagüe del fregadero de la sala. Suspiro, estoy nervioso, me froto la cara con las manos mientras comienzo a pensar en la forma de decirle a Zoey lo del viaje en el tiempo.

…**Cole…**

No se me ocurre nada, ninguna forma racional de explica esto me viene a la cabeza. Ah, ¿Qué voy a hacer? Como mínimo debería asegurarme de que todo esté bien en el valle antes de llevar a mi esposa.

En cuanto me cambio la ropa por unos pantalones negros, y me coloco las respectivas vendas, y me pongo mi camiseta en color café claro voy a un cajón en mi mesa de noche. Saco el reloj con el detalle de dragón y ajusto la fecha, presiono el botón y en unos cuantos segundos la luz me toma, mi piel se vuelve verde y siento el característico mareo, al cabo de unos minutos mis patas vuelven a pisar la tierra y la molesta sensación de ingravidez desaparece.

Es un día soleado. Me encuentro en el bosque, en medio de un claro por completo rodeado de árboles. Reconozco el lugar de inmediato, es el mismo lugar en donde siempre aparezco. Me sacudo los pantalones y me dirijo hacia el valle. Había pasado algunos minutos en el bosque solamente, así que no tarde en llegar al valle para llevarme una gran sorpresa. En cuanto pongo un pie en la aldea un grupo de niños me rodean y comienzan a decir cosas como "Hace mucho que no vienes" "¿Me vas a enseñar kung fu?" "¿Me das tu autógrafo?" y esas cosas que suelen hacer los jóvenes cuando ven a alguien a quien admiran.

De alguna forma me abro paso y logro llegar hasta el restaurante de Ping, en donde veo a una enorme clientela comiendo fideos. Entro y me dirijo a la cocina a saludar.

-Hola, Cole.-dice alegre el ganso mientras pica los vegetales

Le correspondo con la mano.

-¿sabe en donde esta Po?-pregunto.

-No lo he visto, pero ya que estas aquí…..-deja la frase en el aire y en menos de un parpadeo me coloca un delantal y un sombrero en la cabeza.

-¡¿Pero qué?!-exclamo sorprendido y desconcertado.

El ganso no responde solo alarga hacia mí una bandeja llena de comida.

-Anda, Cole ¿Qué te cuesta ayudar a un viejo ganso?-se pone a lloriquear, como todo padre soltero dramático que se respete, primero llorar, luego moquea y luego viene el clásico….:- Trabaje turno triple para que fueras al colegio….

-¿Señor Ping?-levanto mi mano para interrumpir.-yo no soy su hijo. Y me encantaría ayudarle, pero tengo que encontrar a Po y a los furiosos.

-Ah.-suspira derrotado.-eso siempre funciona con Po.-se lamente el ganso.- bueno, supongo que tendré que llevar todos estos pesados platos yo SOLO.- le sonrío y me dirijo a abrir la puerta.

-Y con mi edad ya no es lo mismo.-continua el dramático ganso con la cara larga.-pasare el resto del día atendiendo a toda esta gente YO SOLO.-me detuve y observe los vidriosos ojos del ave, ¿Era idea mía o parecían haber crecido como en el anime?-es demasiada gente para un viejo y cansado ganso, pero no importa, Cole, ve, YO solo me quedare a cuidar el negocio, ahora que ni mi propio hijo me ayuda…

Ahhhhggggg ¿Qué tienen los padres que siempre logran convencer con ese viejo truco? Lo peor es que ¡Ping ni siquiera es mi padre!

…

¡TRES HORAS! ¡TRES malditas horas perdidas! No entiendo por qué el día que fui a ayudar voluntariamente a fuerzas se acumuló la mayor cantidad de gente posible. Es simplemente horrible, pero ya, solo yo tengo esta suerte.

Salí del restaurante sudoroso, cansado y con dolor de cabeza por tantas quejas de los clientes:

-"¿Dónde está Po?", "¡Es demasiada sal!", "Es muy picante", "Yo no ordene eso", "¿Eres otro adoptado de Ping?", "¿Por qué tardaste tanto?", "¡Cielos! Muchacho eres el peor camarero en la historia de los camareros"," Ya, en serio, ¿Qué le paso al Guerrero dragón?"

Ahhhhggggg

Perdí ahí casi todo el día, y cuando llego al palacio de jade ya es casi de noche. El cielo comienza a ponerse oscuro, el sol apenas y se nota. Seguro que los chicos ya están cenando. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, me dirijo a la cocina. Paso por las barracas y, haciendo gala de mis habilidades de sigilo, me escurro por los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada del comedor.

Escucho algunas risas de cierto primate y uno que otro comentario de sus molestos compañeros. Estoy junto al marco de la entrada, escuchando con la oreja pegada a la puerta.

-Eres el peor niñero del mundo…-comento Víbora en medio de la plática con un tono acusador.

-Oye, retira eso.-replica el mono.

-Pero es verdad, nadie en su sano juicio deja que una bebe de dos años gatee en las saltos de fuego.-dice Mantis.

-En mi defensa, ni siquiera se lastimo.-contesta mono a la defensiva.

Esperen…. ¡¿Mono dejo a Bárbara en los saltos de fuego?! ¡Eso es….!

-Solo porque Po llego a tiempo, agradece que Tigresa no confíe en ti.-se mete Grulla en la conversación.

Estoy tan metido en la plática que me olvido de cualquier cosa a mí alrededor.

-Hablando de ella ¿Dónde está?- cuestiona Víbora.

-Ni idea, pero ya no tardara.-asegura Grulla.

Cierto, ¿Dónde estará mi maestra?, me pregunto….

-¡Cole!- grita alguien a mis espaldas. Del susto doy un salto y me cuelgo del techo… ¡Qué vergüenza! Parezco gatito asustado con mis garras clavadas en la madera mirando al suelo de cabeza….

Debajo, alguien ríe, se carcajea a más no poder. Escucho como si se estuviera golpeando en los muslos de tanta risa aggghhh Grrrrrr…. Miro hacia abajo y encuentro a una felina que esta tirada en el suelo, sujetándose el estómago de tanta risa, tiene lágrimas en los ojos rojos rubí. Lanzo un gruñido.

Me zafo de la viga y caigo de pie al suelo. Me quedo mirando a la joven felina con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados mientras ella sigue riendo.

-¿Cuándo piensas parar?-le pregunto con severidad.

-Je, je, lo siento pero tu expresión no tenía precio.-dice ella aun entre risas.

-Ja, ja, ja, mira como me rio.- exclamo sarcástico.

Ella alza la ceja y yo ruedo los ojos. Y aun así ella no deja de reírse en mi cara. Me hace enfurecer.

-¡Bárbara!-grito con severidad.

-¿Si?-dice ella con burla.

Le dirijo una mirada asesina, a lo que ella solo tuerce el gesto y sonríe.

-Tranquilo, solo fue una broma, Tío.-sigue burlándose. Gruño, pero ya no digo nada ¡Tratar con esa cachorra es imposible! A sus trece años ya es una experta en bromas de las crueles, y esa ladina sonrisa, heredada de Tigresa, solo lo confirma.

-¿Dónde está tu mama?-le pregunto después de haberme repetido "Paz interior" unas cincuenta veces.

Ella se encoje de hombros.- ni idea, quizás esté en su cuarto, o en salón de los guerreros, o en la gruta del dragón, yo qué sé.-dice ella sin ganas.

-Gracias.-le respondo con igual ánimo.

-Espera, no vas a pasar a cenar.-me invita Bárbara, me lo pienso unos segundos hasta que dice.- hoy hay fideos de ingrediente secreto.- y ahí es cuando me pierde, me la pase toda la tarde entre fideos y tallarines, ¡Si veo un solo fideo más voy a vomitar!

-Gracias, pero es urgente que hable con Tigresa.- me excuso y salgo corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo.

Salgo De las barracas y por algún motivo termino en el salón de entrenamiento. Curiosamente (o quizás no tanto), ahí está Tigresa, jugando a "Destruye todos los guerreros de madera en menos de un minuto". Me acerco con cautela, pero antes de que pueda siquiera hablar….

-¿Qué quieres, Cole?-me sobresalto al escuchar su voz, principalmente porque creí que no me había escuchado entrar.

-Yo…- me quedo mudo un momento. LA contemplo mientras se mueve entre los guerreros de madera sin recibir un solo rasguño, y pienso en lo bien que se ha conservado a sus cuarenta y tantos años.

-Yo tenía que hablar contigo.-respondo una vez recuperada mi compostura.

Ella sonríe y se cruza de brazos con algo así como superioridad.

-¿Si?-dice ella.

-Veras, mañana voy a… traer a alguien, quiero que los conozca y también el valle…-comienzo. Tigresa alza la ceja.- solo quería saber si es posible que puedan, ya sabes, revisar que todo esté bien…

-Claro, cole, no quisiera que Zoey se asustara.-responde ella…

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-pregunto alarmado.- ¿Leíste mi mente?

-No seas tonto.-ella me da un leve golpe en la sien.- eso es imposible, solo adivine, ¿A qué otra persona te atreverías a traer al pasado?

Me rasco la nuca y formo una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Gracias.-murmuro.

-No lo menciones.-responde ella con una sonrisa cálida, que segundos después se transforma en una mueca feroz que, siendo sincero, da miedo.- porque si lo haces.-sujeta mi camisa y la tuerce, alza el puño…. Ah, quien pensaría que después de casi diez años ella no ha cambiado ni un poco, je, je.

-Ya entendí.- alzo las palmas como de "Ya cálmate, sí aprecio mi vida"

Ella asiente y ambos nos retiramos riéndonos de lo de hace unos momentos.

Mientras caminamos en medio de la casi total oscuridad vamos en silencio. Cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, quien sabe en qué cosas sofisticadas y místicas pueda ir pensando Tigresa.

…**Tigresa…**

"Me pregunto si Po tendrá ganas de hacer _eso_…..", "Porque si él no quiere, sería extraño llegar y clavarle las garras en la espalda…."

…**Cole…**

En fin….

Por mi parte no dejo de pensar, o más bien de recordar, en la vez que Tigresa me obligo a cumplir mi promesa. Desde que la conocí le había prometido que algún día la llevaría a la época en que fue abandonada. Una promesa es una promesa, así que después de haber vencido a aquel león de pelaje negro, cuyo nombre nadie conoce, pase unos días en el valle y pasado cierto tiempo de mi nombramiento como maestro Tigresa me influenció para cumplir con mi promesa hecha tiempo atrás…. Fue bastante carismática… Aún recuerdo los moretones.

Y ese día fue bastante raro, ¿Quién diría que cambiar una mínima cosita en el pasado podía destruir el futuro?

Supongo que no saben de qué rayos estoy hablando, así que mejor lo explico de esta forma…

_~FLASHBACK…. FLASHBACK~_

Remontémonos a la época en que tenía quince años….

Después de mi pequeña sesión de entrenamiento con Tigresa/ sesión de moretones, cortesía de mi maestra.

Pase la tarde durmiendo, el día siguiente debería irme, solo para poder… como se dice, re adaptarme a mi tiempo. Y de hecho me hubiera salido con la mía y mi tarde no habría sido más que sueños, siestas y dormitar todo el día hasta el amanecer, era por ahí de las tres y cacho de la tarde, lo decía mi reloj. Estaba a 3,2 ,1 de poder, por fin, cerrar los ojos y recostarme un momento cuando….

PLAST

Alguien irrumpió en mi habitación. Abrí un ojo y medio alcance a ver como una mancha anaranjada caminaba hacia mí, gruñí y coloque la almohada sobre mi cara mientras me quejaba.

-Levántate.-me ordeno mi maestra dando algunas patadas a la cama. Seguí quejándome, insistiendo en que me dejara en paz entre dientes, alegando algo sobre que era mi vida y que debía dejarme no sé qué otras tonterías dije mientras el cojín me robaba el oxígeno. Al final, y como ya era costumbre, Tigresa gano, termino por darme tantos zapes que ya ni sentía mi cráneo.

-Me alegra que estés despierto, porque, si mal no recuerdo, tenemos un asunto pendiente.-dijo ella con una socarrona sonrisilla ladina. Gruñí por lo bajo, ella me dirigió una mirada severa, pero le ignore y ambos salimos de las barracas para adentrarnos en el bosque hasta llegar al claro en donde una vez habíamos jugado con la bola de estambre de la Seria y Disciplinada maestra Tigresa. Al recordarlo comencé a reír, pero Tigresa gruñó y, para variar, me amenazó de muerte si alguna vez revelaba su secreto.

-¿No crees que podrían asustarse con tu presencia?-pregunte justo después de haber ajustado el reloj. La felina me dirigió una mirada confundida de sus ojos ambarinos.-Me refiero a que no todos los días ves a tu hija recién nacida convertida en una adulta de veintitantos años que ha viajado en el tiempo….- Ella me miro, me encogí de hombros.- yo me asustaría si viera eso, solo decía.

Ella me ignoro de manera olímpica, literal, no es fácil ignorar a un joven que no dejar de decir "¿Estas segura?, ¿Estas segura?, podríamos morir, quizás sea mala idea, que conste que yo no estoy de acuerdo, solo lo hago por honor…. ¡El avatar será mío!... Ok, eso no"

Chasquee la lengua con indiferencia, estaba un tanto cansado, harto, mi tarde de flojera se había ido por el caño, así que ya daba igual cumplir una promesa. Tigresa me rodeo el cuello con el brazo y aferro su garra a mi hombro con demasiada fuerza.

Presionamos el botón al mismo tiempo y la luz verdosa nos envolvió. Deje de sentir el suelo del bosque para encontrarme sumido en una sensación como de astronauta, flotaba en el aire, sin dirección. La única estabilidad que tenía en aquel momento era el brazo de Tigresa aferrándoseme.

Pasamos unas horas imaginarias dentro del vórtice en color bambú, pues habían sido a lo mucho cinco minutos. Tropecé, pero mi maestra logro sujetarme por un brazo y detener mi inminente caída.

Le agradecí, ella asintió con la cabeza. Se notaba alterada, no sabría describirlo, estaba tensa, respiraba agitada, ¿Nerviosa, quizás? No, eso era imposible. Digo, ¡Es Tigresa de quien hablaba! Ella simplemente no podía ponerse nerviosa con una cosita así…

-¡Vamos!-comencé a caminar para salir de los arbustos, era mejor comenzar a movernos si queríamos llegar a Bao Gu a tiempo, pero note que Tigresa no caminaba detrás mío, ni siquiera delante, ella solo estaba ahí parada, con la mirada perdida en la espesura del bosque.

-¿estás bien?-pregunte preocupado.

-Sí, cl-claro que estoy bien-respondió con una naturalidad tan falsa como la seriedad de Mono.

Me puse a la par de ella y le toque el hombro con mi garra, ella dio un saltito de sorpresa, no dije nada, me limite a dirigirle una mirada de "Ya enserio, dime que te sucede", ella titubeo un segundo y luego dijo:

-No sé si debería hacer esto.-confeso.

-Oye, me arruinaste mi tarde de descanso por venir aquí, no me iré sin que al menos veas a los felinos que te dieron la vida.-le asegure con toda la firmeza que me permitió el sueño.

-Ok, pero… solo promete que no te vas a entrometer.-me dijo con una sonrisilla ladina.

Seguimos recorriendo el bosque, haciendo tiempo para cuando llegara el momento, había pasado el crepúsculo y el cielo ya estaba atiborrado de nubes grises, esponjosas y negras, una tormenta se avecinaba. Aun cuando teníamos el pelaje todo electrizado seguimos caminando.

Algunos pelillos de mis brazos y cara comenzaban a erizarse por culpa de la estática, me vi tentado a lamerlo en más de una ocasión, incluso observe que Tigresa hacia un enorme esfuerzo por no comenzar a acomodarse el pelaje, es una de las desventajas de ser un felino.

La tormenta apareció casi media hora después de nuestro episodio de cabello rebelde, empapados, fastidiados, pero con las ansias picándonos en la curiosidad felina. No nos detuvimos en ningún momento, avanzamos hasta llegar a las afueras del valle, aquella zona prácticamente sin territorio a la que llamaban Bao Gu. Contemple, con los ojos brillantes, el enorme edificio que se alzaba, estaba compuesto de una forma circular que, según yo, era una construcción tradicional y muy ahorradora de especio, pues era capaz de almacenar a más de ochenta familias, simplemente impresionante.

La silueta del oscuro edificio se desdibujaba de cuando en cuando gracias a la falta de luz nocturna. Cuando caían los rayos en la lejanía dejaban una breve estela de luz plateada que me permitía admirar por un milisegundo la grandiosa belleza del orfanato.

Voltee hacia mi maestra con una sonrisa en el rostro y un brillo de asombro iluminándome los ojos, pero ella no compartía mi emoción. Su rostro solo reflejaba miedo, sus orejas gachas, se mordía el labio inferior, incluso podría jurar que escuchaba como un leve maullido en el aire.

Seguimos andando, pero no pode evitar darme cuenta de las vacilaciones en las, generalmente, zancadas de Tigresa. Y por un segundo, a la luz del rayo, no la vi como mi maestra, ni como la disciplinada y estoica maestra felina que había conocido y admirado por su leyenda… No, en ese momento ella era solo una gatita, una pequeña cachorrita asustada envuelta en su sabana, arrinconándose al oír el trueno y rogando que pronto llegara alguien para reconfortarla y decirle que no tenía nada de que temer.

-Tigresa…-murmure y con toda la delicadeza de la que fui capaz me le acerque y rodee su espalda con mis brazos, le di un apretón en el hombro. Ella se quedó congelada un minuto, poco a poco, y con unos cuantos truenos de por medio, se soltó, se abrió y me devolvió el abrazo.

-¿A veces me pregunto porque es tan fácil sentirme bien contigo?-mascullo ella como si estuviera criticándose a sí misma.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Quizás tener consuelo de alguien de tu propia especie es más reconfortante.-le respondí apoyado se cabeza en la mía, pues ella aún era más alta que yo.- básicamente soy el primer tigre que conoces, tal vez por eso es más fácil que entienda lo que…. Ya sabes, somos los dos felinos ¿No?

Se apartó y con ojos vidriosos respondió.

-Claro, somos felinos-dijo sonriendo.- a menos que seas una especie de perro de raza realmente rara.

Bufe, molesto por la burla, pero segundos después ya estaba riéndome.

-¿Aun quiere hacer esto?-pregunte con cautela.

Mi maestra miro las paredes grises del enorme edificio. Se quedó callada, pensativa, pero no tardó mucho en responder:

-Por supuesto.- acto seguido me desafió a una carrerita en la lluvia, casi me mato tres veces pero valió la pena, ahora ella estaba feliz y parecía segura de lo que haría.

…**Tigresa…**

¿Cómo describirlo? El pecho me ardía por culpa del incesante galopar de mi corazón. Mis garras estaban como entumecidas, la carrera (y ganarle a Cole) ciertamente me habían subido el ánimo, pero la ansiedad y el nerviosismo no se iban, por algún motivo se quedaban conmigo, infundiéndome inseguridad en la mente…

Durante la caminata en la lluvia me sacudí la cabeza repetidas veces, intente no pensar en el pasado, como mínimo porque me encontraba ahí.

El felino de ojos verdes que caminaba junto a mí solo expresaba mis propios temores en voz alta.

"¿Tus ojos los habrás sacado de tu padre, o de tu madre?", "A veces me pregunto si tus padres te pusieron un nombre o incluso ellos te llamaron Tigresa, porque en todo caso es un lindo nombre"

Y seguía, y seguía y seguía así por minutos, que realmente parecían horas. Me pase la mano mojada por la cara en ocasiones diversas, cada vez que Cole abría la boca. No le preste atención a ninguna de sus palabras, estaba distante, como desconectada del mundo. Solo asentía de vez en cuando para que Cole creyera que al menos le escuchaba.

Nos quedamos un rato abrigados por las sombras de Bao Gu, Cole y yo solo estábamos ahí parados, en silencio, como un par de depredadores (Que en realidad sí éramos), acechando en la noche, esperando a que Mis padres llegaran.

Durante un tiempo me había puesto a pensar en la forma en que haría lo que iba a hacer. Pero esa noche solo sentía el agua cayendo y golpeteando mi frente como para decir "¿Sigues ahí, Tigresa?" Y la respuesta era no. No me sentía lista, así que cuando vi las dos figuras acercarse por el sendero me limite a escuchar.

Detuve a Cole cuando pretendía caminar hacia los dos tigres que susurraban cosas. Lo único que pude distinguir de aquella conversación entre dientes fue una melodía, una canción en otro idioma, una canción de cuna.

Note el bulto de mantas que los felinos anaranjados cargaban, seguro era yo, así que intente no intervenir. Observe, con lágrimas ocultas resbalándome, como la hembra se agachaba y dejaba a la bebe/ cachorra / yo en el suelo, debajo del techo que sobresalía en la entrada del orfanato.

Y pensé que se alejarían sin más, pero lo que sucedió fue que se quedaron hablando. Ambos felinos insistían en que era buena idea, en que tal vez sería lo mejor para su hija, pero en sus voces pude distinguir que solo repetían aquellas letanías para convencerse a sí mismos de que era la mejor decisión.

-Adiós…-y murmuro mi padre algo que no pude distinguir. Los vi alejarse con la cabeza gacha, estaban a ya unos metros, pensé que en cuanto ellos se fueran Yo la pasaría varias horas en el frio, justo como había pasado la última vez, así que Salí de mi escondite y me acerque a tocar la puerta del orfanato.

Era una sensación extraña, diferente diría en realidad. Los tigres se alejaron de ahí, pero no sin antes dar un último vistazo atrás Yo seguía ahí insistiendo a que abrieran el portón, nadie respondía.

No me di cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que vi que mi mano se volvía traslucida, como piel de fantasma.

Quise gritar, pero lo último que vi, y escuche, fue a Cole murmurando un "Nos vemos después"

…**Cole…**

Cuando mi maestra se fue a tocar la puerta, solo yo fui consciente del cambio en el tiempo que se estaba produciendo. No solo por el hecho de que Tigresa estaba volviéndose una especie de holograma que desaparecería en cualquier segundo.

No. Dice un antiguo proverbio Chino que "El aleteo de una mariposa puede cambiar la mundo". El simple hecho de que la Tigresa adulta se detuvo a tocar la puerta provoco que los padres se volvieran y, asustados, comenzaron a correr. Ella desaparecía, he de suponer que por que su historia volvería a escribirse.

Cuando mi maestra se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra vi a sus padres volver. Tomaron a la bebe en brazos y murmuro la mujer con cierto arrepentimiento "Te dije que no sería buena idea", y los dos se alejaron por el mismo oscuro sendero por el que habían llegado.

Y por un segundo me pregunte cómo sería el palacio de jade y todo el valle de la paz sin la presencia de Tigresa.

Presione el botón

…

Y sorpresa, sorpresa.

El valle parecía hechas fuego, literal…. Ah ¿Recuerdan al león Oscuro sin nombre? Jeje, él estaba atacando, al parecer esta vez había ganado porque todo el valle estaba iluminado de anaranjado, rojo y amarillo.

Un rinoceronte estaba a punto de embestirme y como por acto de reflejo me encogí y maullé agachando las orejas.

-Miau.-grite tan aguda y ridículamente posible que me dio vergüenza como nunca antes. Así que presione el botón.

Tenía que corregir eso…

…**Cole…**

~FIN DEL FASHBACK~ ~FIN DEL FASHBACK~

-ah-suspiro nostálgico.- que tiempos-

Ahora voy junto a mi maestra, caminando en el pasillo de las barracas en dirección de la cocina.

-¡Miren quien se digno a venir!-grito alguien en el interior del comedor. Reconocí de inmediato la socarrona risa primate que acompañaba a aquella frase. Volteo y le dirijo a Mono una mirada furica, la cual solo ignora.

-Sabía que me ibas a extrañar, pero no esperaba que tanto.- respondí con hostilidad sarcástica.

El me devolvió una sonrisa de "buena esa" y luego regreso a su lugar. Ya habían terminado de comer desde hacía un rato, así que todos están limitándose a conversar. Me quedo sentado con ellos, haciendo preguntas y comentarios ocasionales mientras observo la cara de fastidio de la joven Bárbara, quien parece estar demasiado ocupada ignorando la conversación y mirándose las uñas como para notar siquiera que su padre ha traído pastel de tofu, su favorito.

-¿No quieres?-cuestiono ofreciéndole una rebanada grande, ella se encoje de hombros y con un falso suspiro de resignación acepta el pedazo de pastel y comienza a darle tímidas mordidas para finalmente terminar lamiendo el plato. Y pasado su momento de glotonería, heredada de su padre, Bárbara regresa al mundo de "¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo yo aquí? No hay nadie más de mi edad para poder conversar" y en un acto de compasión, saco el móvil de mi pantalón y se lo estiro.

La felina blanca acepta gustosa mi oferta de _Vacuna contra el aburrimiento durante una cena familiar en la que lo único que haces es estar sentada_. Y espío su juego, como si un fuera obvio, la jovencita se traumo con un juego de un pájaro que vuela entre unos troncos… Al principio Grulla trato de convencernos de que ese juego era "Ofensivo y una burla para todas las creaturas voladoras del mundo"… Claro que todos habíamos optado por ignorarle.

Y pasaron las horas, la noche ya estaba bien entrada cuando nos dimos cuenta de que era hora de dejar la plática para otro día. De no haber sido por el oportuno "Buenas noches" que Bárbara nos dirigió, seguiríamos hablando hasta el amanecer.

A esas alturas de mi vida me era muy fácil perder la noción del tiempo, pero eso suele suceder cuando tienes la capacidad de volver a cualquier momento que quieras. Muchos dicen que el tiempo es inmutable, y en cierto modo lo es, pero también es un concepto tan abstracto como nosotros lo deseemos. En lo que para todo el mundo son unos años mi pequeño Teo podría estar saliendo de la universidad, pero para un padre ¿Qué son los años? Sé que suena raro, pero lo más seguro es que a pesar de los veinte años, para mí y Zoey serán solo unos cuantos días.

Y hablando de mi esposa, me despido de mis maestros al momento de recordarla. Salgo de las barracas y me dirijo al bosque, activo mi reloj y en menos de un minuto de vacío en el estomago logro aterrizar en mi época.

En la habitación logro distinguir el olor del jabón y el agua caliente de la regadera. Y entonces caigo en la cuenta de que aun es de día, el reloj no pasa de las diez de la mañana. Y parpadeo, para finalmente recordarlo, aun perplejo, que para Zoey solo han pasado unos minutos desde que yo me desparecí todo el día para ir con mis amigos…

Ah, a veces el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes

_**Fin**_

**Oficialmente ha terminado este one shot, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Ya saben que aquí los reviews son bien recibidos, recuerden que se aceptan reviews de todo tipo, comentarios, dudas, ¡lo que sea! XD**

**Bueno, de momento eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Hasta luego:)**


End file.
